


Самый теплый снег – в июле

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: – Я пришел не как Кэп, не как Мститель, – почти взмолился Стив, – как пацан из Бруклина, за которым ты пошел однажды. Баки, я прошу тебя, пойдем со мной и сейчас.





	Самый теплый снег – в июле

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Дэймон!верс. AU к "Первый мститель: Противостояние", пост-канон.
> 
>  **Примечания:** Дэймон – проявление души человека, существуют отдельно от людей в форме животных и представляют сущность своих обладателей, наиболее яркие черты их характера.  
>  Закрепление – принятие дэймоном окончательной формы (по Пулману происходит вместе с половым созреванием).  
> Радиус/предел – максимальное расстояние на которое человек и дэймон могут отдалится. Нарушение чревато болью. Касаться чужих дэймонов людям нельзя (влюбленные исключение), но на самих дэймонов это не распространяется.

**Баки**

 

Солдат не знал, почему, вместо того, чтобы накинуть на плечо рюкзак, набитый наличностью, оружием и протеиновыми батончиками, и покинуть хранилище Федерального сберегательного банка, он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, передернул затвор и пошел в нижние помещения, неслышно ступая ногами в тяжелых ботинках по далеко разлетевшимся обломкам того самого кресла и осколкам мониторов. Тела троих техников остались неподвижно лежать у него за спиной. Золотистая пыль, в которую превратились их дэймоны, давно растаяла в медленно нагревающемся без кондиционеров воздухе.

Задерживаться было нецелесообразно. Куратор был мертв – об этом кричал каждый новостной экран в городе, – большая часть агентов ГИДРы тоже: возвышавшееся на востоке здание Трискелиона превратилось в сплошной полыхающий костер, внутри которого время от времени с грохотом рушились перекрытия. Грязные лохмотья дыма, словно щупальца неведомого чудовища, тянулись от него во все стороны. Солдат знал, насколько опасными могут быть попрятавшиеся по щелям крысы. И все же он вернулся к железной двери, наглухо перегораживающей дальнюю площадку, и кулаком левой руки вмял в стену кодовый замок. Под раскрошенной панелью заискрило, дверь дернулась, отъезжая в сторону, и замерла, открывая узкий – не больше фута – проход. Солдат налег на него даже не вполсилы и без труда протиснулся внутрь. Воздух был застоявшийся, но лестницей явно пользовались: ступени были чистые, маркировку на стенах обновляли не больше полугода назад.

Налево или направо, подумал он, оказавшись на последних ступеньках. Слева пылью тянуло сильнее. Солдат на всякий случай прошел по коридору налево до упора. Четыре двери, по две с каждой стороны, они легко поддались его руке. Две комнаты пустые, две с хламом вроде скоросшивателей с толстенными инструкциями, аптечками – целыми и распотрошенными, – лет шесть как просроченными сухпайками, мотком давно засохшей изоленты и прочими отходами, которые накапливаются на перевалочной базе, если ей пользуются слишком долго. Камер слежения не было. В коридоре, ведущем направо, их было несколько штук, но в режиме ночного видения они не писали.

Солдат принялся проверять двери, двигаясь от стены к стене. Кладовка, комната наблюдения с мертвыми – он разнес наверху не только кресло – мониторами. Лаборатория, от белых кафельных стен которой у него внутри дернулось болезненное эхо. Напротив еще одна. Потом комната отдыха персонала: кухонный гарнитур, диван, микроволновка, кофеварка. Напротив такая же, но без кухни, с тремя диванами. Сотрудники ГИДРы были так преданы своему делу, что оставались ночевать на рабочем месте. Солдат ощутил смутный интерес – рассказывал ли куратор и им о том, что их работа меняет мир к лучшему.

Осталась одна дверь. С биометрическими замками. Пришлось сходить наверх за рукой одного из техников. Красная подсветка сменилась зеленой, дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону. За ней тоже оказалось что-то вроде лаборатории. Множество приборов, мониторов. В центре странное сооружение: две клетки и над ними полусфера, от которой в кишках зашевелилось холодное склизкое ощущение неправильности. Стараясь держать конструкцию в поле зрения, Солдат быстро осмотрел помещение: в дальнем углу стояла еще клетка, намного меньше и, похоже, пустая. У стены несколько ящиков с картотекой. Он толкнул верхний на пробу. Папки были расположены по датам – сначала новые, потом все старее. Иногда даты шли почти подряд, иногда был промежуток в полгода, год или больше. Солдат не узнал ни одной, но понял, что это. Он вытащил одну из середины, наугад, пробежал глазами столбцы цифр внутри. Это были сравнительные таблицы: параметры расконсервации – скорость восстановления, частота дыхания, пульс, давление, зрачки. Длительность пребывания в активном состоянии, обнуления во время периода активности, интенсивность физических нагрузок, ранения, воздействия дисциплинарного характера – его собственные сравнивались с чьими-то еще. Ну, для них он часто был подопытным животным.

Солдат сунул папку на место, схватил со стола оставленную кем-то зажигалку и, поднеся язычок пламени к бумагам, дождался, чтобы те загорелись. Листы и картонные обложки зашипели, вспыхивая, сгорая и опадая на нижние ящики и пол хлопьями жирного пепла. Пламя выхватило из темноты очертания мониторов, хищный наклон полусферы над пустыми клетками. В углу шевельнулась тень, и Солдат повернул в ту сторону пистолет прежде, чем сигнал об угрозе сумел толком оформиться в его мозгу. В клетке, которую он принял за пустую, что-то шевельнулось. Что-то несомненно живое. Кто-то живой.

Оно выпрямилось, неуверенно проковыляло ближе к замку и тихо сказало:  
– Бак… Баки?

Так же, как цель шестого уровня на хеликарриере и на мосту до этого. Цель, которая осталась жива, несмотря на задание. Которая отказалась драться. Бросила свой нелепый щит и даже не пыталась прикрыть дэймона, который, встревожено втягивая воздух маленьким темным носом и топорща иголки, растеряно повторял: «Где Грэй? Стив, я не вижу Грэя».

Солдат понятия не имел, кто такие Баки и Грэй, но цель знала его, и существо в клетке его тоже знало. Солдат приблизился, чуть отведя дуло пистолета в сторону. Больше всего существо напоминало лиса, но специфического, черного с серебряным окраса. Очень тощего лиса с потускневшим, местами свалявшимся и поредевшим мехом, поникшими ушами и заметной хромотой на левую переднюю лапу.

– Баки, – снова сказал лис, подходя к решетке вплотную. Голос был хриплый, словно от того, что им долго не пользовались, но без сомнения исходил от него. Лисы не разговаривали, следовательно, это был дэймон. Солдат снова взглянул на конструкцию в центре комнаты.

– Разделение, – сделал он очевидный вывод, нахмурился – это прозвучало как-то неправильно – и попробовал снова: – Тебя разделили с твоим человеком?

Лис помотал головой так отчаянно, что его шатнуло.

– Нет, нет, – на морде его появилось странное выражение: очень печальное и счастливое одновременно, – и да, но не так, – он бросил на конструкцию в центре быстрый взгляд и слабо дернул хвостом, на котором кое-где не хватало целых клоков шерсти, – это трудно объяснить.

Солдат присел перед клеткой, переложил пистолет в правую руку: она все еще болела, но перелом срастался. Скоро нужно будет поесть, чтобы поддержать необходимый для быстрого исцеления уровень энергии. Солдат подумал о протеиновых батончиках и нескольких упаковках сухого пайка в рюкзаке наверху.

– Тебе незачем больше быть здесь, – он коснулся замка на клетке, смял его в левом кулаке и оторвал от дверцы вместе с проушинами, – ты можешь найти своего человека…

– Я уже нашел, – тихо сказал лис, – я Грэй, Баки. Твой Грэй, – и добавил после того, как стало понятно, что Солдат больше ничего не скажет: – Это ничего, что ты не помнишь.

Солдат молча смотрел на него в ответ.

* * *

И вот так их и стало двое. «Снова двое», – говорил лис. Солдат не мог привыкнуть называть его Грэем. Да что там: он и себя-то привыкнуть называть по имени не мог, хотя стенд в отделении национальной истории Смитсоновского музея вполне определенно называл человека с идентичными его собственным структурой костей черепа и осанкой Джеймсом Бьюкененом «Баки» Барнсом. Тот же стенд, правда, утверждал, что сержант Барнс погиб зимой сорок четвертого в заснеженном ущелье высоко в Альпах. «Мы упали», – все, что говорил по этому поводу лис, и его и без того узкая мордочка еще сильнее заострялась, и казалось, что шуба еще больше отливает сединой. Сам Солдат/не-Солдат Баки смутно помнил только свист ветра в ушах, да дравший тело ледяной ветер. А когда пытался сосредоточиться на них, то картинки под закрытыми веками начинали мелькать с такой скоростью, что ухватить что-то конкретное, не говоря уж о том, чтобы выстроить в логической последовательности, было бы под силу разве что Стиву Роджерсу с его эйдетической памятью.

Откуда он знал, что память у Стивена Г. Роджерса, Капитана Америки и цели шестого уровня – теперь уже с большой долей вероятности бывшей, – эйдетическая, не-Солдат не знал тоже. Не сказать, чтоб это бесило – он был снайпером, он не уцелел бы на фронте, если б не умел укрощать темперамент – но озадачивало здорово. Впрочем, запоздало подумал не-Солдат, я ведь и не уцелел.

К счастью, теперь его навыки выживания существенно улучшились. Наличие рядом дэймона прятало его в толпе лучше любых приемов, которыми в совершенстве владел Солдат. Никому не было дела до высокого парня в плотной куртке, низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболке и его лиса. На Зимнего в его пугающем одиночестве смотрели совсем иначе, во всяком случае те, у кого перед ликвидацией нужно было что-то узнать.

Они выбрались из Вашингтона без малейших хлопот, хотя после вываленного в сеть водопада помоев Щ.И.Т.а и ГИДРы по стране повсеместно был введен красный уровень террористической угрозы. Тем не менее, не-Солдат успел отоспаться, оценить преимущества хот-догов перед протеиновыми батончиками и зачем-то прихватить с выставки в Смитсоновском флаер с фотографией бывшей цели. Лис посмотрел на снимок большими блестящими глазами и тихо фыркнул: «Наш сопляк».

Правая рука, которую сломал «сопляк», все еще ныла, но, вспомнив фотографию Роджерса до того, как его накачали сывороткой, не-Солдат мысленно с ним согласился. Он вообще достаточно часто соглашался с дэймоном, хоть и не озвучивал этого в подавляющем большинстве случаев. И это тоже была интересная мысль. Не-Солдат – может, ему стоило называть себя сержантом, в конце концов, это было более корректно в историческом масштабе – нашел глазами фигуру дэймона.

Тот, устроив худую морду на передних лапах, вытянулся на полу грузового вагона в падающем сквозь приоткрытую дверь зыбком свете луны. Состав полз на север в сторону Большого яблока: медленно, зато никаких электронных следов, камер на вокзалах и металлодетекторов. Лис лежал вдоль бедра не-Сол… Сержанта: достаточно близко, чтобы можно было смутно ощутить тепло, но недостаточно, чтобы ненароком коснуться. Неровные очертания шрамов на левой лапе были отчетливо видны.

– Что с лапой?

Лис скосил на него глаза-бусины и снова отвел взгляд. Морда его сделалась печальной и тихой.

– После того, как мы упали, нас держали порознь, за границей нашего предела. Очень-очень долго. Было больно. Внутри, – он посмотрел на Сержанта, словно был не уверен, что тот поймет, но он коротко кивнул. Он умел пытать: нарушить предел дэймона и человека – это первое, что он сделал бы, если для миссии надо было добыть сведения. Возможно, он такое делал, подумал Сержант внезапно, ощущая смутное эхо чужих криков в голове.

– Место, где нас сначала держали, было большим, – тихо продолжил лис. Глаза его в лунном свете казались прозрачными. – Первый раз прошло очень много времени, прежде чем боль ослабела – может быть, два или три года, было непросто следить за календарем, – он прикрыл глаза, и на его острой мордочке появилось и разгладилось виноватое выражение. – И тогда они увеличили расстояние. А потом делали это снова и снова. Много раз. Когда болеть опять перестало, а они так и не передвинули меня дальше, я понял, что им больше некуда. И тогда я… – лис дернул шкурой в имитации человеческого пожимания плечами – жест, который казался Сержанту хорошо знакомым, – я не хотел, чтобы было не больно. Я не хотел тебя забывать.

– Я хотел бы тебя помнить, – сказал Сержант после долгого-долгого молчания. Это была правда, хотя у него в голове она прозвучала лучше, мягче, чем выдохнутая хриплым от постоянного молчания голосом в прохладный, пахнущий клеем, опилками и картоном воздух вагона. Сержант знал десятки способов причинить человеку боль, используя дэймона, и не знал ни одного, чтобы ее утешить. Лунные блики скользили по стальным сочленениям пальцев левой руки. Лис снова скосил на него прозрачные яшмовые глаза.

– Ты вспомнишь, – сказал он, не поднимая с лап морды, – ты сильный. Мы сильные. Ты нашел меня, даже не помня, что я у тебя есть. Просто нужно время.

Они замолчали, прислушиваясь к мерному перестуку колес. В тихой майской ночи помаргивали огни на семафорах и переездах автомобильных дорог. Сержант шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Боль в сломанной руке превратилась в досадный зуд глубоко под сухожилиями и мышцами, который никак нельзя было почесать. Он вдруг вспомнил, как зверски зудела, заживая, стреляная навылет рана в бедре. Команда поддержки, матерясь и сгибаясь под его тяжестью, еле дотащила его до базы. Солд… Сержант помнил, как Роллинз – здоровенный бугай на полголовы его выше – хватал воздух, тяжело упираясь руками в колени. Медики накачивали Сержанта мышечным релаксантом пополам с седативными, потому что он порывался расковырять и почесать заживающую рану изнутри. Когда им надоело возиться, они попросили Рамлоу его вырубить. Потребовалось всего три средней тяжести сотрясения, чтобы бедро успело зажить.

Возможно, лис был прав – он вспомнит. Глаза Грэя остались закрытыми, но усы на носу забавно встопорщились.

* * *

Нью-Йорк стал чужим для них обоих: для Сержанта, в голове которого хранились лишь смутные ощущения бедности, счастья и красного кирпича, и для лиса, который действительно его помнил. Даже очертания Бруклинского моста, обросшие проводами и крышами, казались другими.

– Куда дальше? – спросил лис, словно им обоим было понятно, что тут они не останутся. Впрочем, не то чтобы он был так уж и неправ. Сержант отломил от хот-дога кусочек сосиски и протянул ему. Грэй склонил голову набок – в сочетании с вздернутым ухом и шевелящимся от запаха мяса носом он выглядел довольно забавно.

– Дэймоны не едят, Баки. Я имею в виду, мы можем, – продолжил он, аккуратно подбирая под себя лапы и глядя на Сержанта снизу вверх, – но нам это не необходимо.

Тот вздохнул. Этот разговор у них повторялся, наверное, раз в пятый, начиная с Вашингтона.

– Тебе необходимо, – возразил он, – ты тощий.

Лис фыркнул, и от веселья в его глазах на седой шкуре словно заплясали серебряные искры.

– Это потому, что мы были далеко друг от друга, – мягко сказал он, – теперь станет лучше.

Сержант закатил глаза. У него было ощущение, что они спорили так и раньше, ноздрей на мгновение коснулся фантомный запах пороха, снега и хвои.

– У меня их еще три штуки. Ешь!

Лис переступил передними ногами, мазнул хвостом по гравию – они сидели в небольшом парке, приютившемся в центре квартала, – вытянул шею, взял угощение аккуратно, не коснувшись кожи зубами, и аж зажмурился от удовольствия. Выражение настоящего блаженства отразилось на его худой заостренной мордочке. Сержант, дождавшись, пока он проглотит, протянул ему еще.

Это был не такой уж плохой способ потратить деньги ГИДРы, прихваченные из банковского хранилища, где его держали.

* * *

В итоге они двинулись дальше на север. Канада была хорошим местом, чтобы путать следы. Начать хотя бы с того, что баз ГИДРы здесь почти не было, но Сержант не думал, что смог бы тут остаться: слишком близко к Штатам, слишком открытые границы. Мир вдруг умудрился стать таким маленьким, думал он, сидя у разведенного в ямке костерка. Грэй устроился рядом, задумчиво глядя в пламя. В темноте под деревьями что-то зашуршало. Лис вскинул уши.

– Я справлюсь с чем угодно, включая медведя, – сказал ему Сержант, рот его неизвестно почему тянуло улыбкой, – босиком и даже без ножа.

Грэй бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.

– Это не медведь, – он устроил голову на лапах. – Мыши или ёж. Я вот думаю, может пойти поохотиться?

– На фронте ты добывал знатных перепелов… – не задумываясь, ответил Сержант и замер.

Лис довольно вытянулся. Такое происходило все чаще. Воспоминания возвращались: отрывочные, путаные, но возвращались. Сержант потянулся к рюкзаку, где хранил купленный в пригороде Квебека блокнот: он приобрел привычку записывать более-менее связные фрагменты. Флаер с изображением Стивена Г. Роджерса из Смитсоновского музея он использовал вместо закладки. Сейчас он глядел на него задумчиво, поглаживая то место на плече капитана, где обычно сидел его дэймон-ёж.

– Почему они никогда не… – начал было он, и замолк – в конце концов, откуда он мог знать, что они действительно «никогда». Грэй лениво почесал задней лапой за ухом.

– Не рисуют с ним Шило?

Сержант нахмурился.

– Его дэймона всерьез так зовут?

– Его зовут Эска, Шилом зову его я, потому что они оба те еще занозы в заднице. Всегда были. Все наше чертово детство. Они с Роджерсом друг друга стоят. – Грэй зевнул, показывая розовую пасть с аккуратными рядами острых мелких зубов, и скосил глаза на флаер. – Они всегда считали, что у Кэпа Америки должен быть подходящий дэймон: вечно снимали с ним чертовых дрессированных орлов. Вот только Эска дэймон не Кэпа, а нашего Стиви – про это-то они забывали, политиканы чертовы.

Сержант медленно кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению: этот период он практически не помнил. Грэй снова положил морду на лапы.

– Мы всегда можем просто вернуться к ним, знаешь? – тихо сказал он долгое время спустя, по-прежнему глядя в пламя. – Шило со Стивом всегда нас примут, всегда будут любить.

Сержант не ответил.

* * *

До побережья Португалии они добрались две недели спустя на квинджете, скоммунизженом – лис раз за разом просил Сержанта повторить это слово по буквам, пытался выговорить следом, но каждый раз дело заканчивалось валянием на спине и фыркающим хихиканьем – у канадского филиала ГИДРы: не то чтобы там остался кто-то живой, чтобы возражать. Сержант посадил джет на воду севернее мыса Сан-Винсенте и, устроив лиса в рюкзаке, надежно закрепленном на спине, три мили плыл до берега по неспокойному ночному морю. Когда они выбрались на крошечный галечный пляж, ему потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтоб отдышаться. Грэй, шерсть которого стояла дыбом после того, как он несколько раз по-собачьи встряхнулся, смотрел на него с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим гордость.

– Ты такой сильный, – сказал он, пытаясь привести шубку хотя бы в подобие порядка и неодобрительно косясь на волны, облизывающие гальку у самых его лап. Сержант пожал плечами, отошел в тень берега и стянул с себя, чтобы отжать, рубашку-хенли. Перекинув ее в другую руку, он задрал левую над головой, пластины с тихим гудением разошлись, выплескивая попавшую за сочленения воду. Сержант встряхнул рукой еще раз, удерживая стыки пластин раздвинутыми, и только потом позволил им вернуться на место.

– Меня таким сделали, – откликнулся он, наклоняясь над рюкзаком и проверяя содержимое: документы, деньги, исписанный почти уже целиком блокнот, сухие вещи на смену – упакованное в герметичную вакуумную упаковку, все уцелело. Сержант с наслаждением перелез в сухие джинсы, рубашку и сунул ноги в ботинки. – Пошли. Миль через пять должна быть деревенька. Как раз рассветет.

Лис встряхнулся, с тоскливым неодобрением поглядел на стоявшую дыбом, свалявшуюся мокрыми острыми иголками шерсть и неслышно потрусил следом за своим человеком.

**Стив**

 

Оставлять щит было тяжелее всего. Без его успокаивающей тяжести в руке или на спине Стив чувствовал себя голым. Беззащитным, словно ему шестнадцать и он по-прежнему тощий астматичный пацан из Бруклина. Эска ткнулся ему в шею маленьким холодным носом-бусиной.

– Ради Баки, – напомнил он, и Стив кивнул, накрывая дэймона рукой и ощущая ладонью привычное покалывание множества маленьких иголок.

Эска закрепился рано. Стив немного надеялся, что он выберет форму большого животного, но Баки, увидев того после закрепления, взъерошил Стиву волосы и улыбнулся от уха до уха: «точь-в-точь ты, сопляк». Его собственный дэймон – роскошный черно-бурый лис Грэй – играл с Эской, заставляя его то сворачиваться колючим клубком, то распластываться на спине, подставляя шершавому языку мягкое брюшко.

– Да, – кивнул Стив, накрыв аккуратно сложенную униформу Капитана Америки щитом и на миг задержав ладонь на его гладкой поверхности, – ради Баки.

От форы, которую дала им Шэрон, оставалось три четверти часа.

В обшарпанном многоквартирном доме на окраине Бухареста не было лифта. Баки жил на последнем – двадцатом – этаже. Стив преодолел многочисленные пролеты в считанные секунды, но сердце заполошно колотилось в груди вовсе не от затраченных усилий. Эска беспокойно шевелился, вцепившись коготками в куртку на его плече, его маленький нос подергивался в попытках уловить запах Грэя. Если Грэй вообще с Баки, если в ГИДРе за эти ужасные семьдесят лет не провели процедуру разделения, если Баки каким-то чудом нашел своего дэймона, потому что ни ночью после покушения на Фьюри, ни на мосту, ни на хеликарриерах дэймона у Зимнего Солдата не было, и об этом не было ни слова в раздобытом Наташей деле номер семнадцать.

Почувствовав его беспокойство, Эска фыркнул, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, и Стив снова коснулся его иголок рукой.

Замок на двери был хлипким и на вид, и на деле – на миг Стив усомнился в верности предоставленных данных, а потом понял, что обычных воров подобное жилище вряд ли бы заинтересовало, а тех, кто мог прийти за Баки из прошлого, не остановили бы и замки банковского хранилища.

Оказавшись внутри, Стив жадно втянул ноздрями воздух: пахло обитаемым жильем, а не пыльной затхлостью пустого помещения: ржавчиной когда-то подтекавших труб, периодически намокающим и высыхающим бетоном там, где на крошечном уголке, отведенном под кухню, отвалилась кафельная плитка, запахами готовки. Эска торопливо сполз с его плеча, шлепнулся на пол, на лету свернувшись в ощетинившийся иголками шар, и посеменил к импровизированной кровати: придвинутому к радиатору матрацу, на который был наброшен спальник.

Стиву одновременно хотелось и было страшно коснуться всего, на что падал взгляд. Здесь повсюду были вещи Баки. Он жил здесь, в этой комнатушке с заклеенными газетой окнами и стеллажами, сложенными из паллет. Он готовил себе, судя по тому, насколько чистой была немногочисленная кухонная утварь. И он все еще был сладкоежкой. Стив осторожно взял с холодильника записную книжку с закладками-стикерами. Открыл перетянутую резинкой страницу: с помятого, но бережно хранимого флаера к выставке в Смитсоновском музее на него смотрело собственное лицо.

Эска, сползший с матраца и с мягким топотком нарезающий круги по дощатому полу, вдруг замер. Стив медленно обернулся.

Баки мало походил на сержанта Барнса, которого Стив потерял зимой сорок четвертого, но и на того, кем он был на борту хеликарриера «Чарли» два года назад, он походил еще меньше. Мешковатая одежда, низко надвинутая на глаза бейсболка, перчатки. Если не знать, не искать специально – пройдешь на улице мимо и не заметишь.

– Знаешь меня? – спросил Стив. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, напоминая обо всех пережитых в детстве болячках разом.

– Ты Стив. Я читал о тебе в музее, – осторожно ответил Баки, метнув быстрый взгляд на блокнот. Стив закрыл его и аккуратно положил на угол стола.

– Врешь, – это был не тот Баки, которого Стив знал, но он все еще мог читать его легче, чем самого себя.

– Я не был в Вене. Я таким больше не занимаюсь, – глухо сказал Баки без особой надежды, что ему поверят, в голосе.

– Я знаю, ты нервничаешь, у тебя есть на то все причины, но не нужно – я пришел как друг.

Стив слегка развел руки, и цепкий взгляд Баки, метнувшись по его джинсам, кроссовкам и куртке, снова прикипел к лицу.

– За тобой вот-вот придут. У нас не больше четверти часа. Не хочу, чтобы тебе снова пришлось драться.

– Всегда приходится, – глухо откликнулся Баки.

– Послушай, я…

– Война закончилась, Баки, – сказал Эска, процокав по фанерному полу короткими лапами и задрав треугольную мордочку с нервно подергивающимся носом вверх. Взгляд Баки метнулся к нему, пальцы правой руки дрогнули, словно он хотел прикоснуться, но одернул себя. – Для всех нас закончилась.

«Кэп, спецназ выдвинулся, расчетное время прибытия – двенадцать минут», – проскрежетал в наушнике голос Уилсона, и Стив ощутил приступ глухого отчаяния: у него не было времени не то, что убедить – поговорить даже. Он уже слышал писк тормозов и хлопанье дверей фургона спецназа, остановившегося в трех домах дальше по улице.

– Баки… – на языке вертелось так много всего: я пришел за тобой, я не отдам тебя больше никому, с нас хватит, с тебя достаточно, никто не имеет права, я убью – Богом клянусь – любого, кто хотя бы подумает забрать тебя у меня. Больше никогда, Бак, никому.

– Баки, – скрипнула пыльная темнота, притаившаяся в тени крошечного коридорчика. Эска издал жалобный болезненный звук, рванулся вперед и застыл на месте, словно напоровшись на невидимый барьер. Стойка Баки в доли секунды перетекла из обманчиво-расслабленной в оборонительную и обратно. А потом из темноты коридора, неслышно ступая даже по предательски скрипучим доскам, вышел Грэй.

Стив не видел его с сорок четвертого. Даже на пленках военной хроники редко какой кадр задерживался на их дэймонах. Но Стив помнил густую черную шубу с вкраплениями серебристых волосков, большие нежные уши, щегольски-белоснежный кончик пушистого хвоста и ленивый любяще-снисходительный взгляд. Ничего этого не осталось и в помине.

Морда исхудала и заострилась, уши беспокойно прядали, словно Грэй в любой момент ожидал нападения, раньше чуть присыпанная серебром шкура казалась совсем седой. Он прихрамывал на переднюю левую лапу и держался так, словно отчаянно хотел подойти ближе, но был готов в любой момент отпрянуть в сторону.

– Грэй, – проскулил Эска, и Стив подхватил его на руки, привычно устраивая брюхом на ладони, чтобы успокоить немного. Лис проследил за движением глазами и что-то в его напряженной стойке расслабилось. Уилсон в наушнике тихо доложил про приближающийся спецназ.

– У нас нет времени, Баки. Они сначала будут стрелять, а потом задавать вопросы…

– ...да и ответы им не нужны, – подхватил Грэй, глядя на Баки снизу вверх, словно продолжая какой-то их давний спор.

– Я пришел не как Кэп, не как Мститель, – почти взмолился Стив, – как пацан из Бруклина, за которым ты пошел однажды. Баки, я прошу тебя, пойдем со мной и сейчас.

* * *

В итоге оказалось, что это они с Эской шли за Баки. Тот не взял ничего: только сунул блокнот в добытый из-под досок пола рюкзак и смел туда же пару лежавших на холодильнике шоколадок. Они уходили по крышам: две стремительные длинноногие тени в одинаково надвинутых на глаза бейсболках.

– У меня здесь джет, – выпалил Стив, когда, несколько кварталов спустя, они соскользнули по ржавой пожарной лестнице в грязный, пахнущий гниющим мусором и мочой переулок. Баки метнул на него быстрый взгляд, и в напряженной линии его рта Стиву на миг почудилась улыбка.

– Это делается не так, Роджерс, – буркнул он, и легко поспевающий за ними, несмотря на хромоту, Грэй фыркнул, совсем как раньше, встопорщив усы.

Двадцать шесть часов спустя, когда они добрались до шумного прибрежного городка, из которого можно было легко, – как коротко обмолвился Баки, – попасть в северную Африку, Стив понял, почему его поиски были тщетны. Зимнего Солдата не зря называли призраком: его было невозможно найти, если он не хотел. Сам же он легко находил людей, предоставляющих услуги, нарушающие ту грань законности, которую Стив так отчаянно защищал; знал множество языков и умел растворяться в толпе, даже несмотря на рост и внушительную ширину плеч.

– Хорошо, что вы нас нашли, – сказал Грэй, довольно щурясь. Они вчетвером сидели на почти пустой верхней палубе небольшого рыболовецкого судна, которое со скоростью двадцати узлов в час увозило их и еще около сотни человек с их дэймонами в сторону Алжира. Вечерело, на палубе становилось зябко, во всяком случае, тем, кого не согревала сыворотка.

Низко надвинувший кепку на глаза Баки покосился на лиса, но ничего не сказал. Спрятавшийся под курткой Стива Эска потоптался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, привычно сунув руку за пазуху, Стив почесал его там, где шерсть под маленькой треугольной мордочкой была нежной и гладкой. Баки так же молча проследил его движение взглядом, надвинул кепку пониже, обхватив себя руками, откинул голову на металлическую переборку и прикрыл глаза. Его можно было бы принять за спящего, если б не напряжение, так и не покинувшее до конца его тело.

На западе еще таяли последние всполохи канувшего в воду солнца, а на востоке уже сгустился вечерний мрак. Над головой, еле видимая, вся ярче разгоралась Полярная звезда. Чуть в стороне, в тени кабины, помаргивал огонек сигареты, выхватывавший из темноты профили человека и сидевшего у него на плече дэймона – кто-то из пассажиров или команды вышел покурить.

Стив почувствовал, как Эска, завозившись, высунул из-под полы маленький нос, и погладил его кончиком пальца.

– Все в порядке, приятель, я на часах. Отдыхай, – он поглядел на Баки. Тот не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, но Стив мог сказать точно, что не спал. Свернувшийся пушистым калачиком лис поблескивал в их сторону щелочками глаз. Между ним и Баки оставалось расстояние фута в три, не меньше.

* * *

В Алжире оказалось не так уж и жарко, как можно было предположить, впрочем, надолго они здесь все равно не задержались. Стив не смог бы сказать, был ли у них какой-либо план, или же они действовали спонтанно: иногда они обсуждали возможное место назначения, а иногда Баки просто говорил: «завтра выдвигаемся в ***». Единственное правило, которого они придерживались, – выбирать города покрупнее, где без труда можно было затеряться, и страны победнее, у которых просто не было денег на хорошо оснащенные системы безопасности.

– Мне жаль, что тебе приходится скрываться, – вырвалось как-то у Стива. Это было в Порт-Саиде, они сидели в забегаловке на пересечении двух торговых улиц, мимо двигался бесконечный людской поток. По подвешенному в углу телевизору в выпуске новостей только что передали сюжет о коронации короля Т'Чаллы, еще раз напомнили историю теракта в Вене и упомянули о причастности Зимнего Солдата. Правда, на этот раз прозвучало слово «возможная причастность», и мелькнула информация о том, что расследование продолжается. – После всего, что тебе пришлось пережить.

Баки поднял на него серьезные серые глаза – в тени неизменной бейсболки они казались черными.

– Это лучше, чем драться, – он пожал плечами и протянул сидевшему у стола Грэю кусочек мяса из начинки своей лепешки. Дэймон вздохнул:

– Баки.

– Ты все еще слишком тощий, – отрезал тот, и лис, демонстративно закатив глаза, аккуратно взял угощение, быстро коснувшись языком кончиков его пальцев. Стив улыбнулся – он наблюдал этот спор чуть ли не каждый день. Сидевший на столе между ними Эска повел носом, принюхиваясь к тарелке Стива, сморщился и с куда большим интересом просмотрел на кружащую рядом жирную муху.

* * *

Три месяца спустя, когда они только-только устроились в Джамнагаре, Баки в первый раз со времен Бухареста по-настоящему насторожился. Они возвращались с рынка, в руках у Стива был тяжелый бумажный пакет со снедью, фруктами и венчавшим эту композицию Эской, как вдруг плечи идущего рядом Баки напряглись, а взгляд сделался острым, словно глядел в перекрестье прицела. Шерсть на загривке трусящего между ними Грэя встопорщилась.

– Бак, что? – вполголоса спросил Стив, незаметно сканируя улицу вокруг и не находя ничего подозрительного.

Тот мотнул головой и коротко сказал:

– Дома.

В маленькой квартире, которую они сняли на несколько ночей, Баки первым делом вытащил из тайника, которые он каким-то образом находил везде, где им доводилось жить последние несколько месяцев, свой рюкзак. Внутри, как Стив уже знал, была стопка исписанных блокнотов, но, достав их, Баки вдруг замер, оглянулся на него, и взгляд у него сделался виноватый.

– Тебе это не понравится, – предупредил он.

И вытащил из рюкзака униформу Зимнего Солдата.

– Ты кого-то узнал? – спросил Стив, глядя, как Баки скупыми, экономными движениями снимает джинсы и линялую рубашку-хенли и облачается в тактические штаны и темную водолазку с оторванным левым рукавом.

– Не я, – не очень охотно ответил Баки. – Он.

Объяснять, кто такой «он», не понадобилось.

– Я пойду с тобой, – решительно сказал Стив, и Баки поднял голову, оставив застежки куртки в покое.

– Без щита и формы? Когда твои фото в гражданском на каждом экране? – он покачал головой, пряча в уголках губ улыбку, и Стив вдруг услышал, как сидящий у него на плече Эска фыркнул. Он не слышал этого фырканья с сорок четвертого – в груди стало горячо одновременно от ностальгии и злости.

– Это всего лишь ячейка. Баз у ГИДРы здесь нет, – сказал Баки. – Пара спящих агентов, не больше. Просто удостоверюсь, что они меня не узнали… – челюсть его напряглась, скулы обозначились резче, а глаза потемнели. Стив остро ощутил, насколько ему не хватает тяжести щита за спиной, и Эска успокаивающе лизнул его щеку маленьким шершавым языком.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец, подходя ближе к Баки. Тот не шевельнулся. – Ладно.

Стив аккуратно застегнул молнию на куртке Зимнего, следя, чтобы ткань водолазки не попала в замок, чтобы лежала ровно, чтобы ни одна складка не натирала под плотно сидящей униформой. Баки, чуть склонив голову, молча и сосредоточенно смотрел, как одну за другой Стив застегивает заклепки на куртке и подтягивает, чтоб не мешались, не болтались и не жали ремни.

Когда Стив отступил, Баки на пробу взмахнул руками – механизмы левой слаженно загудели – и кивнул, оставшись довольным.

– Будь здесь, – коротко сказал он молча сидевшему у стены Грэю, ловко выбрался в узкое окно, выходившее во внутренний двор-колодец, и пропал из виду.

Эска притих, чувствуя бушующий у Стива внутри вихрь эмоций. Во внезапной тишине квартирки отчетливо прозвучало цоканье когтей Грэя. Поднявшись, дэймон понуро дернул хвостом, медленно, будто нехотя пересек комнату, уткнулся лбом Стиву в голень, да так и застыл.

Это был первый раз с Бухареста, когда Грэй добровольно приблизился к кому-либо из них. Точно так же, как минутой ранее Баки впервые добровольно дал к себе подойти настолько близко. Стив, с самого начала понимая, что им обоим нужно время, предоставил им самим решать, когда, как и насколько сокращать дистанцию. Но это не значило, что он не скучал отчаянно по былой близости и не жаждал ее всем истосковавшимся с сорок четвертого, с две тысячи одиннадцатого сердцем.

Эска, жалобно попискивая, завозился у него на плече, пытаясь спуститься. Придержав его рукой, Стив сел прямо на пол, скрестив ноги на восточный манер. Грэй снова потянулся к ним, и Стив, все еще немного осторожничая, на случай, если дэймон передумает, опустил ладонь на его морду, накрывая лоб и спинку носа. Лис замер на долгие секунды, а потом издал жалобный звук и подтолкнул его руку.

– Ну, здравствуй, Грэй. Здравствуй, приятель, – тихо проворковал Стив, оглаживая его голову. – Здравствуй.

Шерсть была грубее и жестче, чем Стив помнил, но зато Грэй по-прежнему обожал, когда его чесали за ушами. Эска, издав возмущенный писк, скатился с его плеча, шлепнулся на колено, и, быстро-быстро перебирая короткими лапами, засеменил к лису. Грэй плюхнулся на пол и застыл, подставляя морду рукам Стива и маленькому языку Эски и тихонько поскуливая.

– Предел? – вылизывая седую морду, вдруг спросил ёж. – Какой у вас теперь предел?

И Стив тоже запоздало встревожился. Баки и Грэй почти не касались друг друга все эти месяцы – во всяком случае, по инициативе Баки – но он заботился о дэймоне, кормил его, и оставил сейчас со Стивом вовсе не потому, что лис мог его задержать – у Стива было множество шансов убедиться, что дэймон так же быстр и ловок, как раньше, несмотря на состояние лапы.

– Я не знаю. Мы первый раз разлучились с тех пор, как он нашел меня два года назад. Мы все еще не очень хорошо друг друга чувствуем, – Грэй шумно вздохнул. – Ему нужно время, Стиви.

– Нам всем оно нужно, – вздохнул Стив, и Грэй мазнул по полу пушистым хвостом.

Баки вернулся через два с небольшим часа тем же путем, которым уходил – просто соткался из ночных теней на узком подоконнике.

– Не узнали, – коротко сказал он и, спрыгнув в комнату, добавил: – Надо уходить.

Стив кивнул. Что случилось с агентами, он не стал спрашивать.

* * *

Они не планировали оставаться в Австралии надолго, но, неожиданно для самих себя, задержались. Путешествие – по южному побережью через Перт, Аделаиду, Мельбурн и Сидней и множество городов поменьше в промежутках – с самого начала было неспешным, а когда они добрались до Голд-Кост, и вовсе застопорилось. Это было идеальное место. Шумный деловой и туристический центр, этот город раскинулся на юго-восточном побережье материка, вытянувшись на расстояние почти в сорок миль, и оброс множеством пригородов и городков поменьше, где, благодаря стабильному потоку туристов, в ходу было минимум пять языков и никто не удивлялся новым лицам.

Они даже не обсуждали планы толком. Просто продали очередную машину, и Баки обмолвился, что внес арендную плату за дом на год вперед. Дома в парке Сомерсет по Суонтон-драйв были похожи один на другой как братья-близнецы. Одноэтажные, просторные, с гаражом, аккуратными лужайками перед домом и задним двором, плавно переходящим в опушку леса. До побережья было далековато, но рядом протекала неторопливая Маджираба-Крик, да и Стив вскоре нашел им старенький – семьдесят восьмого года – «Форд», продававшийся чуть ли не на лом, который Баки за несколько вечеров поставил обратно на колеса.

Когда Баки поехал на нем в ближайшую автомастерскую за запчастями – ему все еще не нравилось, как звучит мотор, – хозяин, бросив на машину один взгляд, спросил, не хочет ли он поработать. Его дэймон – неуклюжий добродушный бульдог, – радостно виляя куцым хвостом, жевал штанину Баки, утягивая его к зданию конторы.

– Ну, я подумал – почему нет, – смущенно рассказывал вечером перемазанный в машинном масле Баки, – мы же вроде пока не собирались уезжать.

Его волосы были собраны в хвост, выбившиеся пряди обрамляли загорелое лицо, и Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать – улыбался, как дурак, чувствуя в груди щемящую нежность и гордость.

– Ты молодец, Бак, – повторил он снова, и засунувший руки в карманы джинсов Баки смущенно перекатился с пятки на носок. Грэй мазнул хвостом по его ногам, оставляя на темных штанах светлые волоски – в последнее время он принялся линять, и седина постепенно сходила, уступая место густому черному подшерстку. Распластавшийся по плечу Стива Эска щекотал кожу прикосновениями маленького языка.

Когда Стив устроился в местный центр социальной защиты – ему нравилось помогать и воочию видеть результаты своих усилий, – пришлось купить вторую машину, скучный темно-синий четырехдверный городской седан. Увидев его в первый раз, Баки хохотал минут пять, через силу выдавая перлы про столетних сопляков и стариковские тачки. Чинно сидевший поодаль Грэй смотрел на него, словно большой охотничий пес на щенка, делающего первые попытки двигаться. А потом изнемогший, красный от смеха Баки шлепнулся на лужайку и притянул дэймона к себе, зарываясь лицом в мягкий пушистый мех, как делал это всю жизнь. Уши Грэя дрогнули, прижались, он робко высунул язык, коснувшись щеки Баки, и, когда тот прижал его еще крепче, принялся вылизывать везде, куда мог дотянуться – ото лба и до ключиц в растянутом вороте футболки. Шершавый язык Эски коснулся щеки Стива, и только тогда он понял, что плачет. Грэй и Баки, полностью поглощенные друг другом, к счастью, даже не заметили.

* * *

Придерживая тяжелые бумажные пакеты с продуктами, Стив толкнул дверь плечом. Эска, небрежно щелкнув челюстями, на ходу сцапал и зажевал рискнувшего сунуться в дом крупного – с пол-ладони – москита. Огрызок прозрачного крылышка медленно спланировал на пол. Стив сгрузил пакеты на стол в кухне, туда же ссадил дэймона, включил телевизор – было шесть вечера, в эфире шел выпуск новостей – и принялся раскладывать покупки.

Генерал-губернатора Косгроува на экране сменил премьер-министр Тернбулл, а потом миловидная ведущая перешла к международным новостям. Стив слушал вполуха: Северная Корея, очередной саммит большой восьмерки, Сирия. Он понял, что речь зашла про Нью-Йорк и Мстителей, только когда на экране появился Тони. Тот выглядел куда лучше, чем когда Стив видел его в последний раз, и за его левым плечом снова стояла Пеппер. Речь шла о какой-то провокации, которую Мстителям удалось вовремя разоблачить, попутно поставив точку и в Венском теракте тоже. На экране на полминуты показали фото незнакомого коротко стриженного мужчины с плотно сомкнутыми губами и пустым взглядом. «Гельмут Земо» гласила подпись. Имя Стиву ни о чем не говорило.

Вновь появившаяся на экране ведущая напомнила зрителям про ратифицированный месяц назад Заковианский договор, подписанный большинством Мстителей – на экране возник госсекретарь Росс с затасканной по интернету до тошноты речью о необходимости планирования и контроля в целях международной безопасности – и в эфир пошел следующий сюжет. 

– Ты теперь вернешься к ним?

Стив обернулся. Баки стоял в дверях, вычищая промасленной тряпкой стыки между пластин на пальцах левой руки. Сидевший у его ног Грэй – теперь, когда они стали касаться друг друга, они почти не разрывали физический контакт – переводил встревоженный взгляд с одного на другого.

– Чего? – возмутился Эска, оставив попытки стащить с грозди бананов пластиковую пленку.

Баки неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Это твои друзья, – глухо сказал он, не поднимая головы. – Я понимаю.

На лбу у него темнела полоса, оставшаяся после того, как он смахнул пот перемазанной в машинном масле рукой.

– У тебя там, – начал было Стив, медленно подходя ближе – Баки не вздрогнул и не двинулся с места, – и, подняв руку, осторожно стер с его лба грязное пятно. – Вот. Теперь хорошо.

Кожа у него была теплой, и руку не хотелось опускать. Стив проследил большим пальцем темную венку на виске, острую скулу. Баки поднял голову, глядя на него большими темными глазами. Стив чувствовал, как Грэй, поскуливая, обвивается вокруг их ног, а маленькие цепкие коготки Эски тянут штанину. Баки испустил долгий неровный вздох и подался вперед весь, разом, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива и наваливаясь на него всем телом.

– Дурак, – шепнул Стив, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к себе. – Барнс, господи, какой ты дурак, а? Знал бы ты, как я тебя люблю. Я там, где хочу быть, и мне ничего больше не нужно. Только не вздумай исчезать, твою мать. Не вздумай. Никогда больше, господи, пожалуйста, Бак, никогда.

Баки слабо кивал, уткнувшись лицом ему в ключицу, и цепляясь за Стива так, будто боялся, что тот в любую минуту исчезнет. Добравшийся до плеча Стива Эска, неловко оскальзываясь на металле, перебрался на плечо Баки, и тот глухо ойкнул, когда маленький язык, путаясь в волосах, принялся вылизывать его ухо.

– Я не уйду, никуда не уйду, Бак, – повторил Стив, как мантру. – Я с тобой до самого, твою мать, конца.

* * *

Шел третий год с тех пор, как они осели в Голд-Кост, но Стив все равно никак не мог привыкнуть к Рождеству, которое принято было отмечать в плавках и с барбекю на пляже; к маю, когда в их краях на два-три месяца могли зарядить дожди; к тому, что учебный год начинался не в сентябре, а в феврале, а также прочим особенностям перевернутого с ног на голову климата южного полушария.

Баки, сжалившись над ним, каждый год в середине июля брал отпуск и увозил их куда-нибудь в горы, где подолгу лежал снег и наряжали елки для туристов и любителей экзотики. В этом году это был национальный парк Косцюшко в Новом Южном Уэльсе, и путешествие само по себе походило на сказку.

Сидевший на переднем пассажирском сидении Стив задремал в районе озера Джиндабайн. Эска давно уже сопел в складках его куртки, да и Грэй, раскинувшись так, чтобы хвост лежал на бедре Баки, дремал, время от времени поводя ушами, когда шины «Форда» шумели на неровностях дорожного покрытия. Закрывая глаза, Стив видел за окном по-осеннему тяжелую зелень листьев и чуть тронутую инеем заморозков траву на обочине дороги.

– Подъем, соня, – какое-то время спустя Баки легонько пихнул его в плечо. Эска заворчал, встопорщив иголки. Грэй, от души зевнув, щелкнул челюстями и поднял голову. Стив приоткрыл один глаз и резко выпрямился: за окном машины проносились покрытые снегом обочины, отяжелевшие от снежных шапок кроны деревьев клонились к дороге, образуя над полосой шоссе сказочный бело-зеленый свод.

– Добро пожаловать в зиму, – улыбнулся Баки. Его рука, соскользнув с плеча Стива, остановилась на его бедре, и Баки не торопился ее убирать.

– Не думал, что буду скучать, – покачал головой Стив, накрывая его пальцы своими. Эска, окончательно проснувшись, высунул мордочку из-под полы куртки, наткнулся на нос Грэя и плюхнулся на спину, позволяя лису вылизывать мягкое подбрюшье.

– Приехали, – Баки вывернул руль, сворачивая с трассы на подъездную дорогу с желтым указателем «Сноу Пайн».

Естественно, никаких сосен в «Сноу Пайн» не было и в помине, за исключением декоративной карликовой, которая росла в широком глиняном горшке на стойке ресепшена. Территорию состоявшего из отдельных домиков мотеля окружали эвкалипты, акации и джарра. Поднявшись на огибающую маленький домик веранду, Стив сгреб лежавший на перилах снег, обтер им лицо и высыпал остатки на Грэя. Лис фыркнул, встопорщил мех и запрыгал по веранде, зубами выхватывая прилипшие к густой темной шубе снежинки. Баки хохотал так, что попал ключом в замочную скважину только со второго раза.

* * *

– Я знаю, что я непростительно наглею, – Стив уткнулся носом в пушистый свитер на плече Баки. – Но принеси еще мороженого, детка?

Последнее слово он выдохнул после паузы, медленно, чувствуя, как по телу Баки пробегает невольная дрожь. Искусственная елка в углу мерцала сине-красно-зелеными огоньками гирлянд. Свернувшийся клубком Грэй с поистине кошачьей грацией уместился в тесном пространстве между ними.

– Ты мной пользуешься, Роджерс, – проворчал Баки без малейшего, впрочем, следа раздражения в голосе. Стив мягко коснулся его лба губами.

– Да, прости.

Баки фыркнул, когда дыхание Стива защекотало его ухо, неохотно вывернулся из объятий, поднялся и вытряхнул из большой суповой кружки придремавшего там Эску прямо в подставленные Стивом ладони. Дэймон развернулся, показывая беззащитное белое пузико и пасть, полную мелких острых зубов, и снова свернулся комочком. Грэй поднял сонную морду, но Баки потрепал его по ушам.

– Лежи, приятель.

Он прошлепал на кухню – Стив услышал, как хлопнула дверца холодильника и загремели ложки – и через пять минут вернулся с полной кружкой мороженого, щедро залитого кленовым сиропом. Вручив ее Стиву, он плюхнулся на диван и затих, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку Стива и закинув ногу ему на бедра. Стив поцеловал его в макушку, Эска заерзал, почувствовав рядом холодный бок кружки, и сполз в тепло свернувшегося кольцом Грэя.

Стив забыл уже, что за фильм они смотрели. Они давно нагнали список из его черного блокнотика, оставшегося в Бухаресте в кармане кэпской униформы, составили новый и нагнали и его, и теперь полагались на «великий рандом», как называл это Баки, вычитав где-то в недрах всемирной паутины. На экране какой-то подросток устраивал взрослым, зачем-то решившим под Рождество забраться в его дом, большие, хоть и ни разу не верибельные неприятности.

Баки со вздохом перевернулся на живот, плотнее седлая его ноги, и Стив замер, почувствовав, как в бедро упирается напряженный член – на Баки был свитер и мягкие фланелевые пижамные штаны в шотландскую клетку с забавными рождественскими мишками.

– Бак, – выдохнул он, крепче сжимая плечи Баки. Тот снова вздохнул – почти хныкнул – толкнулся, проезжаясь горячим стволом по бедру Стива, и издал низкий скулящий звук.

– Тш-ш-ш, – прошептал Стив ему на ухо, крепче прижимая к себе и позволяя тереться, сколько Баки будет нужно. – Все хорошо, детка. Ты со мной. Все хорошо.

Баки всхлипнул и толкнулся бедрами сильнее, отчаяннее. Стив положил руку ему на поясницу, плотнее прижимая к себе. Его собственный член домиком натягивал старые заношенные джинсы, но сейчас было важнее то, чтобы хорошо было Баки. Тот снова толкнулся, горячо дыша Стиву в ключицу и крепко сжимая ногами бедро.

– Да, Бак. Вот так, родной, давай, – Стив сильнее надавил на его поясницу, чувствуя, как в ткань его джинсов впитывается насквозь промочившая фланель влага проступившей смазки. – Вот так.

Баки хныкнул. Дэймоны, переплетясь каким-то невообразимым клубком, из которого торчали иголки, когти, кончики хвостов и лапы, с упоением вылизывали друг друга. Бедра Баки двигались в рваном голодном ритме. Пластины на левой руке, которой он обхватил Стива за шею, ходили ходуном, то укладываясь ровно, то встопорщиваясь без всякой видимой причины. Напряженный член ныл – Стиву хватило бы и того, чтобы Баки передвинул колено чуть выше, но он лежал смирно, прижимая Баки к себе и давая двигаться в том ритме, которого требовало его тело.

Баки задышал коротко и рвано. Пластины на руке сжались, зажевав кончики отросших волос Стива, и он почувствовал, как мокрое от смазки пятно на бедре расползается, становясь горячим. Баки тихонько застонал, содрогаясь в отголосках оргазма.

– Тш-ш-ш, – сдавленно сказал Стив – его членом можно было гвозди забивать, поджавшиеся яйца распирало. – Тш-ш-ш, я тут. Я с тобой, детка.

Грэй лизнул тыльную сторону его ладони. Баки подтянул ногу повыше, упираясь коленом в пах, и Стив кончил, содрогаясь в блаженной неге и до крови кусая губы, чтобы не будить его, уютно сопящего ему в плечо.

Эска, царапаясь маленькими коготками, забрался под футболку и распластался на кубиках пресса колючей морской звездой. Грэй лениво вылизывал переплетенные пальцы Баки и Стива горячим языком. Баки тихо и довольно сопел, уткнувшись Стиву в ключицу.

За окном мерно сыпал густой июльский снег.


End file.
